Boggarts can be Memories too
by sarsha008
Summary: An unexpected encounter with his greatest fear forces Percy Weasley to reveal the pain of his past. Rated M. Slash. More warnings inside.


**A/N: This kinda just happened. I have a random case of Percy fever….. so I decided on another Percy story (why the hell not, right!) :D Also, there is ****NO INCEST****! and ****there will be mentions/memories of past rape… and almost-rape by boggart****, don't read if that bothers you. Enjoy? :) (**

**I have no beta so all mistakes are my fault (sorry!))**

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

* * *

Percy knew the twins were planning something. They had been working on it for weeks and he knew it was happening tonight. He had first noticed their suspicious behaviour days after they had begun plotting. They covered for each other and an alarming amount of owls were sent out by each twin, the number of replies was equally concerning. He didn't know who they had been contacting nor what they were planning but he had overheard a time and date.

Normally he would have suspected that the information had been purposely fed to him, it had happened before, but this time he was absolutely certain that they had no idea he had overheard them. When they were younger they had created a simple language of taps and gestures that was nearly impossible to detect. Impossible if you weren't someone who had grown up practically raising the insufferable pair. Impossible if you weren't Percy. But the development of their code had been witnessed by the bespectacled Weasley and little to no changes had been made to it over the years, their mistake really.

The halls were quiet, most students were sleeping soundly in their dorms, and Percy pointedly ignored the fact that he was out past curfew. Stopping the twins was much more important he reasoned. Thwarting their plans had always been a goal for him and he was determined to succeed.

Subtle whispers alerted him to the presence of others in the corridors, matching voices drifted from an abandoned classroom and a slow grin crept across his face, one that shadowed the famous smirks the twins constantly paraded around with. _I've got you now! _he internally crowed, slipping silently through the shadows. The doors had been left open and he slid into the room, hidden under a powerful disillusionment spell.

The room was old, and dust coated every surface with a thick layer of grime. Footsteps were visible on the filthy floor and Percy was careful to step within them. They led his towards his troublesome brothers, Fred was holding a large box and George was conversing with the castle's poltergeist, Peeves.

"- just put them in the Slytherin goblets."

The ghost drifted through the air, a look of exaggerated thoughtfulness twisting his features. "Two of the weasels wanting, asking for _my _help." He snickered. "What are they going to give _me_?"

The twins shared a glance. "The credit." They chimed and as Peeves opened his mouth to snarl, Fred interrupted. "Aaanndd a large supply of dung bombs-"

"-pus-filled-pastries-"

"-and temporarily permanent dye-filled waterballoons-"

"-will be conveniently 'forgotten' in a location of your choosing."

The poltergeist's mouth twisted into a maniacal grin and he once-again opened his mouth to speak and was once-again interrupted before a single sound could leave his transparent throat.

"Omitte Spiritus!"

The ghost let out an enraged howl as he attempted to charge the invisible Weasley but before he could move a rush of magic pulled him away while simultaneously blocking him temporarily from the room. The twins stared in shock at the empty space where their to-be accomplice once floated before drawing their wands and spinning to face Percy's corner.

"Oi! We were talking to him!" They glared at the seemingly empty space. Then George blinked,"And who's there!"

Fred chimed in,"Yeah, show yourself!"

Percy smirked before dropping the disillusionment charm. "Sorry, was I interrupting?."

"Fuck."

"Bloody hell, Percy!"

The three brother all started to speak when the unmistakable slam of heavy wooden doors thundered through the quiet.

A familiar voice drifted under the doors as the horrifying 'click' of the lock snapped shut, "I've caught myself three nosey Weasels tonight! F, G, P, Three! Three! Three! Enjoy your sleeps little rodents, Peeves is leaving you for the Filch to find!" His cackles slowly faded as he undoubtedly flew away. Leaving Percy locked in a room, with two furious younger brothers. _This may not have gone... exactly as planned… _he thought as he turned to face his siblings.

* * *

Hours had past since Peeves locked him in the abandoned classroom with his livid brothers. The first hour consisted mostly of various curses and hexes flying across the room along with colorful screaming and eventually a short fist-fight that ended after exhaustion overwhelmed the three Weasleys.

Percy sat quietly on a transfigured mattress, tenderly prodding a dark bruise on his jaw while the twins slept curled up beside him. He twirled his wand in his hands, glaring at the stubborn doors. _Some kind of wards must have been activated as the doors locked. Or else somebody would have heard all our hollering earlier and the door is locked by more than just a bloody latch. _One of the twins shifted and he decided to search the room for any hidden passageways or whatnot.

After carefully extracting himself from between his brothers Percy began to absently explore the classroom, feeling along the walls and opening aged drawers and cupboards. He found nothing but cobwebs and dead spiders.

Soon nothing was left to check except for an old storage room, desks were stacked in front of the door and he glanced towards his sleeping brothers. _Ok, just be quiet Perce, no point in waking them up. _

He managed to move the desks with minimal noise and the twins were still fast asleep when he finished. Old wards lingered on the small door but they weren't nearly as powerful as the ones that encased the main doorway so he was able to disable them easily. The metal of the handle was frigid and sharp beneath his palm and it protested loudly to being twisted. Wincing he glanced at the two figures bundled under layers of transfigured blankets, one shifted but otherwise no change. _stupid door._ Dust was wiped away from the lenses of his glasses before he continued. The door finally swung open, leading to an impossibly dark room.

Shadows seemed to dance upon the walls and a small trickle of fear crept down his spine. Percy shivered slightly before raising his wand, "Lumos." The light was strangely weak and the dark instantly converged on the fragile glow. Slowly he stepped into the room, eyes wide behind his glasses and his breaths coming in small fearful pants. Then, as he reached the centre of the small room, something appeared before him. The dull light allowed him to see only an outline but the familiar swirl of a boggart alerted him. _Alright, Riddikulus, wait till it forms and-_

The door slammed shut behind him.

"No!" Horrified he raced to the door, reaching desperately for the handle. The apparently non-existent handle. "Alohomora!" It remained stubbornly shut.

"Alohomora!"

"Patefacio!"

"Recludo!"

"Oh, bloody hell! Open!"

A light laugh sounded behind him and he froze. _Its ok. Your ok, Its just a boggart… Its not real, its not- its not… Your just in a room…. locked in a room. With your greatest fear, with- with… Its not real! H-he's not here. He's- he's…. Its not him! I'm-_

"Hello Baby," The voice was cold, empty and it filled the horrible emptiness of the room. Footsteps echoed through the air as He came closer to the trembling redhead. Fingers caressed his cheek, cold and rough, Percy whimpered. His thoughts were wild, rushing through his head and spreading a numbing fear that held him, frozen, by the door. A hand trailed around his shoulder, down his arm and to his hand where his wand was gripped tightly, all he could do was tremble as the comforting wood was pulled from his grasp and tossed to the floor. The harsh clatter jerked him from his paralysis. Eyes wide he pushed the man away, ignoring the soft laugh as he was allowed to escape. _Nonononono!_ A wretched sob came bubbling forth as he scrambled desperately from the man playing with him.

Something whistled through the air and pain gripped his leg, burning and singing with white-hot agony. Fresh blood dripped from the wound, staining his pyjama bottoms and running down his leg. A startled gasp tore free and he reached down, cool metal greeted his fingertips as he touched the hilt of a small, sharp dagger. A strong hand caught his wrist. He screamed.

Muffled noises sounded from the classroom and the grip on his wrist tightened painfully. "Shhh, Baby, shh. We wouldn't want any… interruptions. Now would we?" The voice was rough, cold and filled with lust. A hand slithered around his neck pulling him tight against the taller man behind him, the man's large erection pressed heavily against his lower back as the hand moved slowly upwards, grabbing a handful of auburn hair. It stroked him almost gently and Percy whimpered. "You're so much fun Baby, so precious, so delicious."

"P-please let- let me go," He begged, writhing against the hands holding him.

The man laughed, pulling Percy tighter against his broad chest. "I'm not done with you, beautiful."

Terror flooded Percy's mind and his struggles intensified. Desperately he thrashed against the man, pain from the still-bleeding wound on his thigh ignored. The grip on his hair tightened painfully and his head was forced up, his glasses fell and shattered on the hard stone, and his body curved into a painful position as the man jerked on the soft red curls.

Suddenly he was on the ground. His wrists were yanked above his head and tied with a leather cord before he could react. "N-" Lips were on his, biting and roughly plundering his mouth, tasting the blood and bruising his lips. He pulled frantically against the cord holding him. A knee was thrust between his thighs and Percy's eyes widened as he fought against the invading limb. He lost.

"Do you remember this Baby? Do you remember my cock? Remember how you begged and screamed, like a good little bitch? _My _good little bitch" His legs were spread and the man settled between them, grinding against smaller redhead.

"No! P-please, please stop!"

Shouts rang out from the other room, muffled by the wards and wooden door."-Percy?" "-open-door!" "Percy!"

The man growled and slapped him, hard, his vision went black and his body limp for a few terrifying seconds. "Shut the fuck up!" His eyes narrowed dangerously, "you are _mine_, and I am going to have you! Not one more word. You got that? Not one more." His body pressed up against him, cold and wrong, holding him tightly against the cool stone. Hot breath caressed his neck followed by sharp teeth, leaving thin trails of blood. The man let out bark of laughter, following the trails of blood with his tongue before sucking heavily.

Percy broke, sobs burst from him causing uncontrollable tremors. He ignored the promise of pain in the twisted face above him and screamed. "No! Nonononono! Fred! George! Please!" The blade in his thigh was twisted, and his back arched as he cried,"P-please help me! Please, please pl-" A fist caught him fully in the chest, stealing his breath and cracking his ribs. Bruises formed on nearly every inch of his skin as the man punished him, blood flowed freely from his thigh and his T-shirt was ripped away. Fire carved brutal paths across his skin and his screams reached a brutal new intensity.

The twins were desperately pounding on the door, spells and curses flying, hammering at the wards. They were yelling but Percy could hear nothing. His vision narrowed and darkened, all he could see was the vicious grin on the face hovering above him, all he could feel was the weight of the large figure above him. The man was whispering something, his lips twisted and smeared with Percy's blood."Mine," He mouthed, eyes filled with a cold mockery of affection,"mine."

The door burst open and Percy watched distantly as the man above him struggled to keep its form. _A boggart, _he remembered. Identical spells hit it directly in the chest and the the tall, muscular twisted man vanished into an indecisive swirl of fear. Voices echoed through his head, they seemed far away, and the boggart fled. Percy felt himself falling and a sweet black enveloped him in its embrace.

* * *

Soft whispers fluttered around him, they sounded frantic, desperate even. The voices were familiar but he couldn't remember from where.

"-rcy!- you- wake up!- please-"

"Op- eyes. -on Perce."

Consciousness came slowly and with every new wave of awareness the voices became clearer, became recognizable. With the awareness came the pain and he almost blacked out -again- from the sudden exposure to it. The tell-tale jolts of magic from hastily cast healing charms spread over him, soothing bruises and easing the pain in his undoubtedly broken ribs. He struggled to force open his eyelids.

"Percy! Oh thank Merlin!"

"Are you o-" the voice cut off suddenly, accompanied by a barely audible grunt.

Finally his eyes were pried open and two blurry redheaded figures hovered precariously over him. One was rubbing his side slowly, glaring at his counterpart.

A few unbelievably long moments passed as Percy tried to compose himself, as he tried to forget, the twins were quiet. And that scared him more than he liked to admit. Finally he met their questioning gazes, gazes filled with fear, confusion, horror and pity. The pity is what really got to him.

_I don't need their pity, their sympathy, their- their… I don't need anything. _His eyes narrowed and he pulled himself into a sitting position, ignoring the twin's protests and attempts to push him back down. _I 've dealt with this before. I didn't have anybody then and I- I don't need anyone now. _He took a deep breath, wincing as his ribs throbbed in protest.

"Percy… stop, you need to rest."

"Where's my wand."

"Percy-"

"No!" He howled, "Just no. I don't need to _rest, _I need you to leave me the fuck alone!" His voice was hysterical, broken, he knew it, and he knew they knew it. "I need- I need-" He cut himself off abruptly. "Go away."

The twins ignored him and the three brothers sat in silence until George spoke. "Wh-why was your boggart so detailed Percy?"

"If you're afraid of- of being-"

"Raped." Percy finished.

Fred flinched before continuing, "Yes… So why-"

"Did your fear have a face-"

"A voice-"

They finished together, their voices subdued and careful. "Boggarts don't create missing details, they- they just show what you fear most…"

Percy was quiet for a long time before answering, he gently fiddled with the bandage on his thigh and his eyes were fixed on the transfigured mattress beneath him. When he finally spoke the words were so quiet that the twins had to lean in to hear them.

"Boggarts can be memories too."

* * *

**A/N: I don't really like how this came out. It seems choppy to me but this idea was distracting and it refused to leave me alone so I decided to get it out of my head. Suggestions are welcome because ****I'll probably come back and fix this fic later on****, anyways, let me know what you thought.**

**These are spells that I came up with, the rest are from the books/movies.**

**Omitte spiritus- away spirit**

**Patefacio- open**

**Recludo- unlock**


End file.
